Strawberry Transfer Student
by IchiRuki-Obsessed
Summary: A new transfer student appears in Kurakura High School-Rukia's class to be exact.She befriends the teen only to believe he's hiding something,how far will she go to find the truth?falling in love w/a monster wasn't part of the plan.Ichiruki!
1. Friends?

_**Hello I'm back :) lol so, I am in total writer's block so if anyone has any ideas for any of my other stories please help :( **_

_**this story I WILL COMPLETE! :O I promise, so If your interested in this story please review and tell me watcha think and what you would like to see in other chaps. Any guesses for what you think is going to happen is always fun to know and is appreciated :) so here is the first chapter of Strawberry Transfer Student! Enjoy! **_

_**b.t.w: I proofread this myself so go easy on me :)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Strawberry Transfer Student: Chapter 1 Friends...?**

It was Monday morning. The students made there ways to their classrooms when the bell rang. Friends were chatting about their weekends that involved this or that, while others were muttering about how Monday came _way _to fast.

"Take your seats class," came the calming voice of Kurakura High's favorite English teacher, Ukitake-sensei. Students scrambled to theirs seats while Ukitake began to write on the blackboard.

"I hate Mondays," Renji grunted, slouching in his chair.

"You say that everyday," Rukia answered her childhood friend while opening her notebook to a clean page.

"Well, its true. Not everyone enjoys school like _some _people," the redhead said giving her a pointed look. Even though she wasn't looking directly at him she got what he was getting at.

"Just because I'm not failing _every _subject like _some _people; doesn't mean I like school," Rukia muttered back. Before Renji was able to reply the door opened and a teen with bright orange hair came strolling in.

"Class! Attention! This is our new transfer student I was telling you about on Friday," Ukitaki-sensei explained.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo nice to meet ya, " the teen said with a bored look. The boy named Ichigo had on a light and dark blue sweatshirt that was rolled up to his elbows. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his black jeans that hugged his legs. His simple outfit was complete with his black and white pair of Converse.

"Well Kurosaki-san why don't you take a seat by…" Ukitakai paused looking around the room for an empty desk. "Kuchiki, Kuchiki raise your hand please." When Ichigo looked at the dark-haired girl with her hand held high his eyes widened, he looked down at the floor imminently so no one would notice, and mad his way to the empty seat next to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Kuchiki Rukia, nice to meet you Kurosaki-san," came Rukia's polite greeting.

"N-nice to meet you too," he rasped staring at his desk, his throat felt painfully dry all of a sudden.

"So, where did you transfer from?" she asked trying to maintain small talk.

"Tokyo," he muttered watching as his new teacher began to take roll.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Ukitake asked when he came to his name

"huh…oh..Here?" wasn't it obvious he was here?

"Big change I bet," Rukia asked ignoring the interruption in their conversation

"Listen you, wh-"

"Kuchiki Rukia?" Sensei broke in once more.

"Here," she replied cheerfully.

"Yo, thanks for introducing me Ruk I feel so loved," Renji said sarcastically.

"Well, you shouldn't," she said dryly. "Kurosaki, this fat-head is Abarai Renji-chan"

"Shut up!" Renji whined. "Yo, nice to meet ya' Kurosaki." The read-head turned to look at the new kid only to find him opening glaring at him….wait was he…growling?

Ichigo did not like this boy. And even thought it was stupid to hate someone after just meeting them, he couldn't help it. For some unknown reason we wanted to strangle this kid. _This brat feels something for that Rukia girl. _he didn't know why he cared but he did a **lot. **

"Okay class, open your book to pg, 435," ordered their teacher from the front of the classroom.

* * *

"Kurosaki you coming?" Rukia asked her new classmate when the lunch bell rang.

"Um…sure," he answered following the small girl out of the classroom down the hall.

"Where we goin' midget?" he asked with a smirk only to get a dark glare from her in return

"Don't call me that," she hissed

"Hmm, how 'bout Shorty?" he asked with playful smile.

"Shut up strawberry and to answer your question: to the lunchroom." Rukia looked at her new friend who was currently looking around at all the kids around them that looked like they were being herded to the cafeteria.

"Oi Rukia who the newbie?" asked Grimmjow when Rukia and Ichigo arrived at the table.

"This, Grimmy-san, is Kurosaki Ichigo," she answered taking her seat next to Renji.

"Don't call me that bitch!" Grimmjow hissed.

"Common Grimmy, I love your nickname!" Rangiku cooed. As the arguing continued, Rukia opened her lunch bag and pulled out her lunch.

"Ichigo?" he asked turning to her friend that was sitting to her right.

"yeah?"

"where's your lunch?" Ichigo only stared blankly at her in return.

"Oh, I forgot it…" he finally replied.

"Oh…here," Rukia said handing him half of her sandwich and a Poptart

"Thanks," he managed giving her a smile that she returned.

"Cough, cough," Yumichika said in a dramatic way. Rukia looked over at the 'pretty-boy' "huh?"

"Its not beautiful to forget introductions Kuchiki-chan."

"Oh I'm sorry! This is Kurosaki! Kurosaki this is: Kira Izuru, Hinamori Momo, Ise Nanao, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Tatsuki Arisawa, Chad, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ishida Uryuu, Masumoto Rangiku,

and you already know Renji.." Rukia said pointing to everyone individually.

"hello" Ichigo said with a nod. Ichigo felt…happy…he was talking to his new… friends and he felt like he was excepted as one of them.

_Yes…this is a big change I can start getting use to…_ Ichigo thought taking a bite out of the sandwich.

"Oi Kurosaki!" the said strawberry turned when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Yeah Kuchiki?"

"A bunch of us are going to hang out at Momo's house, wanna come?" its been a week sense Ichigo arrived and he couldn't help but smile at how fast all theses humans were growing on him, especially Rukia.

"Sure pipsqueak," he laughed as he dodged a kick to the shin.

* * *

"ICHIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" was what Ichigo heard the moment he walked into his house. Dodging his fathers punch Ichigo hissed,

"What the hell, old man!?"

"Your late!" Isshin screamed appearing in front of his son.

"I was out with my friends!" he screamed back kicking his father in the stomach.

"I bet you were out with a human girl weren't you!!!!" Came his dad's reply from the ground. Ichigo tried to get the picture of Rukia's smiling face out of his head.

"that is none of your business!" he screeched.

"you know how dangerous that is! If you get her pregnant-"

"Its not like that!" Ichigo started, "we're just friends!"

"Liar!"

"Shut up!" came a voice from the kitchen.

"leave ichi-nii alone!" Karin said appearing in the living room with a scowl.

"Ugg! This family is fuckin' crazy! And you wonder why I'm always late!" Ichigo hissed as he grabbed a bag wrapped in tinfoil from the kitchen and running up the stairs.

"look what you did you freak of a father!" Ichigo heard his sister scream from downstairs.

"Me? What did I do?" came Isshin innocent reply. after devouring the contents of the bag Ichigo laid down on his bed and close his eyes.

_This can't be normal. Even when your not around me your always on my mind…Rukia._

_

* * *

_

**good? bad? want to scoop your eyes out with a spoon? please let me no honesty what you think and if I should continue this because for me, it could of been better :l**

**also sorry for the shortness *sighs***

**until next time :)  
**

**-Obsessed  
**


	2. I Crave For You

**Hello :) here is chapter two! I wasn't going to update until next week but because today was my last day of school (Fuck yeah!) I wanted to celebrate by updating!**

**thank you to my reviewers! you guys are great :) oh and after the chapter I replied to your reviews in my other A/N so just a heads up!**

**chapter 2 time! enjoy! **

**

* * *

  
**

**Strawberry Transfer Student: chapter two: I crave for you  
**

Its been two months. Two months sense Ichigo came to the small town know as Kurakura town and meat his friends; particularly Rukia. He smiled to himself as he thought about the memories he had shared with the petite girl. They had spent basically everyday together-including weekends. Though his father has told him countless times how dangerous it is to get close to a human, Ichigo just couldn't help it; the midget was growing on him.

"Hey Strawberry," speak of the devil.

"Yo midget," he teased only to get a swift kick in the shin.

"I'm not a midget, berry-head," she said with a half-hearted glare.

"Keep telling yourself that," he smiles as he pats her head.

""Whatever Fruity-boy!" she started as she sapped his hand away, "Are we going to hang out today?" it was Thursday and they had just got out of "educational hell" as Ichigo had dubbed it.

"Sure, we have a geography test tomorrow, wanna study?" Ichigo asked making his way down the sidewalk.

"Of course," was her reply as she followed his long strides "I'm starting to think that without me you would be failing every class like Renji." he's scowl deepened at the mention of that 'red-haired freak.'

"Don't compare me to that slacker."

"Yeah, yeah, well we can't study at my house today. My brother is having a 'crucial business meeting' in his study. How about your place?" Ichigo eyes widened at her words. In the two months that he's known her he has never invited Rukia over, for reasons that were obvious to him. But because she's been wanting to see where he lives, he knew that this time Rukia wouldn't fall for another excuse; she was WAY to stubborn.

_This was going to happen eventually. Well, as long as I protect her from my wacky family it should be fine._

"Sure, come on," he answered walking down the street that would lead to the Kurosaki Clinic.

* * *

'Maybe no one's home' he thought (more like prayed) as he opened the front door.

"Nice house, very homey," she said after she walked in and surveyed her surroundings.

"Homey? I guess you could call it that, though that's not the first word that comes to mind," he replied throwing his book bag on a chair.

"What comes to mind then?"

"More like…Hell on earth" He smiles. Now she was confused, this house seemed great to her, _homey _seemed to fit it perfectly. Seeing Rukia's _cute, _confused expression he explained,

"I have a crazy family." before she was able to reply a voice broke in from the kitchen.

"Ichi-nii? That you?"

"Yeah Yuzu. Its me and my friend," he called out.

"Sense when do you have friends?" the girl asked popping her out from around the corner.

"Haha Yuzu, " he said sarcastically, "This is my friend from school; Kuchiki Rukia." Seeing the girl, Yuzu smiles and skips over to Rukia.

"Hi, I'm Kurosaki Yuzu!" she says with a cheerful smile.

"Nice to meet you Yuzu-chan," Rukia replied with a grin.

"Ichi-nii?" she started when something came to mind. "Is Rukia-chan your girlfriend?" She looks up at her big brother only to see him break into a random coughing fit.

"What the hell Yuzu?!" he screeches with a blush.

"I'm just wondering!" she whines in her defense.

"Just because I have a friend that's a girl doesn't mean I'm dating her!" he wheezes with a dark blush.

"Well you look like you like her," she whimpers softly. Ichigo blinked at his little sister before patting her on the head.

"Don't worry about that kinda stuff okay? We're gonna be studying in my room if you need us."

"Alright…Daddy is going to be home soon, just a warning," she said as the two older teens made their way up the stairs.

"Thanks for the heads up," he called out before walking into his room with Rukia following close behind.

"Your room's lame," she said looking around the strawberry's living space.

"Jee, thanks," he said dryly sitting down on his chair.

" I am merely stating a fact," she commented. Ichigo couldn't help but blush when she sat down on his bed

"What are you doing?!" he sputtered.

"…Sitting?"

"Don't sit on my bed!"

"Why?"

"Don't question me!"

"…Don't tell me what to do."

"Ugh, your so stubborn! Just get off my bed before I throw you off," this comment caused Rukia to smirk.

"As if you could."

"Are you challenging me?" he asked with gritted teeth.

"Nope, merely stating a fact. We both know that I could kick you ass but choose not to because it would crush your 'manly pride,' so I don't state the obvious; that you're my bitch," she said as if she was discussing the weather. Ichigo's eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly agape; taken aback by her sharp tongue.

"First of all your such a smart ass, and second: I. Am. NOT. Your. Bitch!" he growled.

"yeah suuuuurrrreee," she said with a laugh.

"Shut up! I'm not!" he blushed in embarrassment. At this point Rukia was rolling around his bed laughing her ass off.

"Stop laughing at me!" he hissed bolting from his chair and over to her.

Rukia didn't know what happened. One minute she was laughing at Ichigo because it was just to easy to piss him off and he looked adorable when he blushed. And the next minute she found herself pined to Ichigo's floor with said strawberry hovering over her.

"I-Ichigo?" she stuttered shocked by his action. When Ichigo meat her gaze she couldn't help but gasp. _his eyes…_ his normal warm amber gaze was now a black and his pupils were blood red out lined in yellow. A low growl came from the back of his throat.

_I can't control it…_

He lowered his head.

_My craving for her…_

-**BAMB!- **the door swung open and there stood a very pissed off Isshin. Ichigo was off Rukia in less then 2.1 seconds.

"I can explain..." Ichigo started unevenly.

"Excuse us young lady but I need to steel my moron of a son for a moment," Ichigo's father told Rukia gently. Her only reply was a nod as she stared at the man with wide-eyes. Isshin then grabbed Ichigo by the back of the neck and dragged him out of the room.

"What the hell old man?!" Ichigo asked when he was thrown on the floor of Isshin's bedroom floor. The older man slammed the door and locked it before turning to the teen.  
"That's my line you moron!" he growled dangerously. Before Ichigo could continue Isshin continued,

"How could you be so stupid! How many times have I warned you? But no you ignore me and continue being friends with that…that…_human!_ but besides that, what were you about to do Ichigo?! If I didn't step in you would of killed her!"

"I wasn't going to hurt her!" Ichigo managed

"Oh really? Then what were you going to do Ichigo?" Isshin asked darkly. Ichigo stared at his father before looking down at his feet.

"I never meant…I just…I lost control," he said in a near whisper

"Do you understand now Ichigo? How dangerous it is? Besides the fact_ they_ are after you, just being around you is a danger on her life." he said gently.

"I can't do want you expect me to do," Ichigo said.

"I expect you to stay away-"

"And I said I can't do it!" he screamed, "Not Rukia! I can't just…" he clenches his fists tightly.

"Only two months and you.." Isshin trailed off not knowing how to approach this topic.

"I care about her," he said giving his father a cold glare.

"What do you expect to do Ichigo? Keep hiding your secret?"

"Until the time is right,' Ichigo answered simply.

"You can't be serious." the man said in a you-a-moron-tone.

"She's not just some human dad," the strawberry said standing up and making his way over to the door that Isshin was standing in front off.

"I can't fix this mess when its over," Isshin said moving aside.

"Never asked you to." he said opening the door.

"stop being selfish Ichigo. What if _they_ discover your soft spot for her and decide to use her as bait or to get ride of her. Could you live with yourself if she got hurt.. or worse?"the only reply the man got was a sideways glance before Ichigo disappeared into his room.

* * *

**Yup that was chapter 2 :) so the drama begins :D**

** I know you 2months is random. I first thought about making it three but then decided to make it two. in Bleach Rukia is only their for one month before all the main drama happened so yeahhhh that really doesn't have anything to do with this chapter...I'm rambling sorry lol**

**so about the time skip: First I was going to focus more on the ichiruki relationship growing but decided to do this instead idk my mind works weirdly :/ **

**more ichirukiness in the future chapters :)**

**

* * *

**

**thank you to my reviewers once more you guess rock! :D**

**DeviantHollow23: _Okay so first thank you for being the first review on S.T.S :D and totally LOL XD possessive/crazy Ichi is always a cute and funny sight 3 glade you are liking my story so far I'm looking forward to your future reviews :) _**

**Ichi-Ruki4Eva: _glad you like to so far and you will find out what ichigo is in a soon (maybe..I think) chapter. and that would be interesting I'll keep that in mind XD :)_**

_**D**_**anceofTheWhiteMoon: _You might be on to something there my friend X) there is going to be a LOT of IchiRukiness so no problems there. I'm am hopfully going to update every few days but if not once every week just so ya' know ^^_**

**Rukia-nee: _haha I love Ichigo when he gets overprotective/possessive its so sweet. you will know what he be sooon~_ **

**None93:_ thanks so much :) hope to see reviews from you in the future_**

**_until next update(which should be soon) bye-bye~ *waves like Ichimaru*  
_**

_**-Obsessed**_


	3. The Monster Inside

**Hello again! here is chapter 3 of Strawberry Transfer Student :) More drama for all of you so hope ya like it **

**thanks to all my reviewers you guys rock! **

**Oh and: I DON'T OWN BLEACH BUT THIS IDEA IS MINE!!**

**this chapter takes place right after the last so no time skip just so ya know. Also sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

_** Strawberry Transfer Student chapter 3:**_

_** The Monster Inside**_

"I'm back," Ichigo called out when he entered his room. Rukia is sitting against the side of his bed looking up at him with wide-eyes.

"..Rukia…?" he called once more, "Oi." when he got no reply he squats down beside her. His frown deepened when he noticed she had been watching him closely the whole time.

"Hey…Rukia, I-if you don't wanna be my friend anymore I-" his soft, slightly depressed voice is cute off when, unexpectedly, two tiny hands grabbed the sides of his face and brings him down to eye level.

"R-Rukia?" he stuttered with wide, surprised eyes as he looked back into her's.

"I don't understand…" Rukia trailed of as she looked at him with her eyebrows knocked together.

"huh?" he managed as he felt his cheeks burning

_She's so close…_

"Before…your eyes were…" she trailed off biting her lip.

_His eyes look normal now…_

He pries her hands off his face and sits next to her.

"What are you talking about Kuchiki?"

She glares at him "Don't give me that crap! I know what I saw! And why did you attack me to begin with?" he blinks at her.

"I 'attacked' you 'cus you were pissing me off. But besides that I have no idea what your talking about."

"….Why wont you tell me Ichigo?" His eyes grew wide at the tone of her voice. It was almost pleading, it didn't go with Rukia at all. He turned his head to look at her. His heart nearly stops beating.

She was giving him a look between a pout and a sad frown…and puppy dog eyes!

The only thing he could do was give her a startled stare.

"I…ummm" he muttered breaking eye contact. He knew she was probably just acting; she would do the 'innocent little teen' act that would make nearly anyone melt. That is, besides Ichigo. Ichigo was some of the very few people that knew her real self; The bad tempered, stubborn little midget she was. He also knew her carefree side and her innocent side, besides that he knew when she was pissed, sad, annoyed, happy, and just about anything else with just one look at her face. He was the only one that could really see through the cold act she plays around others. Ichigo denied it but the truth was he knew that right now, she wasn't acting, it hurt her that he wasn't being honest with her.

He felt beyond guilt. Rukia ,being the cold Kuchiki she was, only felt safe expressing any form of emotions around Ichigo; for a reason she didn't understand.

"my biggest secret is that I still sleep with my Chappy the Bunny Blanket" she stared at him without breaking eye contact. "my sister gave it to me before she died, it makes me feel better when I'm sad and feeling alone." he blinked at her

_why is she…_

"I know its embarrassing but I trust you enough to tell you Ichigo"

_she doesn't think I trust her? _

Then he asked her. Her reply was to took away from him. He sighed then grabbed her closest hand and brought it up to his chest.

"Its not something that I can tell you right now, but I promise I will tell you when I think the time is right, but you have to promise not to hate me after."

She stared at him, part of her wanted to ask more but the other..

"I promise baka," she smiles as she gets up and jumped on his bed.

"…"

"What?" she asked innocently as she pulls her notebook out of her backpack "You were the one that wanted to study 'member?" his only reply was to crawl on the bed next to her and look to her expectantly.

"Kay, where's the Volga river located?"

"The what?" he asked after a pregnant pause

"The Volga? The river in Russia?"

"We live in Japan why do we need to know that?!"

"'Cus its an important geographic symbol in Russia!"

"SO?!"

"it's the whole point of geography class! Just answer the question!"

"RUSSIA!" he screams fully annoyed

"NO!"

"HUH? YOU JUST SAID IT WAS IN RUSSIA!"

"THE ANSWER IS WEST RUSSIA!" she screams back, throwing her notebook at his face.

"….." he's eye wouldn't stop twitching.

* * *

_(-the next day-_)

"Oi Kurosaki-kun, Rukia!" Rangiku called out.

"Yeah? " Rukia asks their cheery friend as the two sat down at the lunch table.

"Did ya guys hear that the town carnival coming to town this weekend?" she asked is a near squeak.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," Rukia said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Carnival?" Ichigo asked giving Rukia a confused look

"Yeah, it comes every year around this time," Rukia explained.

"You've never been to one Strawberry?" Grimmjow asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well they have some in Toyo but I never bothered to go…"

"You have to go! Its like a religion in this town!" Momo exclaimed.

"Ummm, I don't know…"

"Come on Kurosaki! Rukia's gonna go!" Tatsuki said wiggling her eyebrows.

"What are you trying to say…?" he asks giving the tom-boy a glare.

"She needs someone to go on the kiddy rides with her," Renji commented.

"W-what the hell Renji?!" Rukia squealed.

"Its okay Ruk, we all know you're a little on the short side…." he trailed off taken aback by her dark glare.

"That's not true! She hisses "I don't go on the kiddy rides!"

"What about the Chappy Bus?" Nanao asks.

"T-that doesn't count!" she whines. "Remember Kira? We went on the Whiplasher together last year!

"Yes I remember," the blond man starts, "If you were one inch shorter the guy wasn't going to let you on…" this comment made the group breakout into laughter, well besides Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo Growled darkly "Shut up" the laughter immediately stopped; all eyes were on the Strawberry.

"Why would you make fun of your friend?" he asked with a scowl "Rukia is a midget, so what? Its part of who she is. Friends shouldn't care about that stuff, right?" he asks the group.

"we're just joking Kurosaki-"

"Can't you tell that she doesn't like it? So just stop will ya?" he asks gently.

"You're not making any sense!" Renji breaks in " You call her a midget all the time! Besides I've known her way longer then you so butt out!" Ichigo feels a familiar burning in his throat and mouth, and his vision starts to change.

_shit not again…its like before…when my eyes changed with Rukia._

A dark laughter fills his head..

**haha, King! Do you really think you can control me when it comes to the Queen! When your angry its easier for me to take over!**

Ichigo's eyes widen at the sound of the voice

_Damn he's back _is the thought that runs through his mind as he bolts from the table and out of the cafeteria.

"Ichigo?…Ichigo!" he hears Rukia calling out to him and her chasing after him.

**Your Running King? HA, How pathetic! I can kick those dicks asses if you switch out with me! I'll make them sorry they ever talked down on the Queen!**

_Go away! _he screams in his head frantically _Go away, go away, GO AWAY! _

He rests his back against a wall as his body shacks frantically.

"Ichigo!" he looks up and sees Rukia rushing over to him. His heart nearly stops as he sees her freeze and stare at him with fear in her eyes.

"Ichigo?" Rukia nearly whimpers at the sight of him. His eyes are the same colors that they were yesterday night…but they're brighter and his canines are sticking out of his mouth…the length of them was inhuman.

"W-what…what…a-are you? He flinches at her tone.

_Fear…she's afraid of me…no…anyone __but her…_

"You promised you wouldn't hate me Rukia…" He calls out even though his voice is merged with _he's._

"Ichigo…" she looks down at the ground; she can't look at him right now.

"Please tell me what you are Ichigo. I could never hate you.." she trails off when she hears his footsteps coming towards her. She flinches when she feels his large hands on her shoulders.

"I can't." he whispers

"Why?" her voice breaks.

"If I tell you your life will be endanger." her eyes widen at his words. As lf reading her mind he says, "No, I will never hurt you, do you understand me Rukia?" she nods her head as she looks in his dark eyes.

"Please" she whimpers as she barriers her head in his shirt

"…Tomorrow, at the carnival I'll tell you everything, I promise, " he says wrapping his arms around her

_my control is back…he's being quiet…_

She looks up at him and is surprised to see his golden eyes and normal face expression again.

"Okay" she says softly

"Tomorrow at five-thirty, I'll meet you at the gates of the carnival."

_I just hope you can still keep your promise when you know the truth Rukia…_

_

* * *

_**Yup next chapter you get to find out what Ichi is DUN, DUN, DUUUNNN! **

**kay so I know they are OOC but my story and I want them to be :P **

**any ways thanks 4 the reviews please keep it up! next chapter should be up tomorrow! **

**Until next time! Bye-bye! *waves like Ichimaru***

**-Obsessed  
**


	4. the Tiger and the Beast

**I just reread the last chapter and was like, "Crap my proofreading skills must really suck." because I saw MANY mistakes :[ sorry 'bout that…**

**Here is the next chapter:**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Strawberry Transfer Student **_

_**Chapter 4:the Tiger and the Beast**_

"W-what are you doing here!?" Ichigo sputters as he points dramatically at the hat wearing man sitting next to his father in the living room.

"Hello Ichi-kun," the said man says in a sing-song voice, "Can't I come see my good friend now and again?" he says throwing his arm around Isshin.

"No, you can't, because that's never just the case with you! Wherever you go trouble follows," Ichigo scowls.

"Hmm, so I've been told…" Urahara trails off darkly.

"My son! Urahara wanted to talk to you about your love affair with that cute little human!" Isshin explains giving Ichigo a goofy grin.

"M-my love…a-affair?" the strawberry-blond stutters with a dark blush, "I'm not having a love affair!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Urahara grins. This makes Ichigo's blush turn five shades darker.

"He's in denial! Or he having dirty thought because he's my perverted son!"

"What the hell old man!?" Ichigo screeches.

"I do have to say," Urahara starts as he pulls out a pocket sized picture, " she is quite adorable Ichi-kun I can see why your having such perverted thoughts," Urahara finishes after studying the picture of Rukia.

"What the hell! Why do you have that you pedophile!?" Ichigo yells snatching the picture from the man.

" And I'm not having a love affair! I haven't even kissed her yet!"

"Yet?" the two older men say in unison with their eyebrows raised.

"Shut up damn it!" he screams in a high pitched voice. The two men chuckle at the teens reaction before Urahara says,

"Even though teasing you is fun and all, Ichigo, there is something that I need to tell you." Ichigo blinks at the seriousness in the man's voice

"Where's Rukia right now Ichigo?" the man asks. Ichigo glances at his watch before replying,

"Well its five-twenty so I'm guessing on her way to the carnival..why?"

"I'm here to warn you Ichigo," the man in green says, " _they _have been sensed in town…there's a good change that they will go after her…" the two men watch the information sink into Ichigo's skull. His eyes widen drastically.

"No…" he whispers in horror

"Ichigo….can you sense _them_..?" Ichigo closes his eyes after hearing his father's words. He concentrates, trying to find _their_ dark energy_._

_I can feel it… _he thinks when he senses two dark red colored souls making their way towards a…

pure while colored soul.

His eyes pop open "_They_ **are **going after Rukia!" he screams, fear clearly shown on his face "You fuckers! Why couldn't you of told me sooner!" he screams right before he runs out of the house and down the street.

"You think he'll make it?" Urahara asks.

"Who knows? He might, but then he's going to have to worry about his inner monster taking over…only time will tell."

* * *

He didn't know how it was possible but he was jumping from rooftop to rooftop at speeds that didn't seem human. His vision had improved drastically he felt as if he could see miles away. He knew that his eyes had changed and that his fangs were extended but he didn't seem to care. Similar thoughts were running through his mind…

_I have to save her._

_I have to protect Rukia._

_Please let me make it in time._

_don't let her be hurt, God don't let Rukia be hurt._

He cursed the fact that the carnival was across town.

* * *

Rukia was walking down the street lost in her own thoughts. They we're mostly about Ichigo and what he could be hiding from her. She could never hate him for what ever it may be but she was still nerves about talking to him about it. She was to lost in her thoughts to notice the two figures walking up behind her.

"Haha! Look what we got here!" Rukia turns around only to see two strange looking, smirking men. They both had what looks to be bones…or masks on their heads. One has cloth wrapped around his where the other looked to have a saber tooth tiger's skull.

"Umm, excuse me?" she asks.

"Are you Kuchiki Rukia?" the one with the dark hair and the skull on his head asks.

"Who wants to know?" she asks giving them the "Kuchiki glare."

"HAHAHA! Ggio you hear this bitch? Its so funny! She thinks she has the right to ask us our names!" the man with the cloth and white hair laughs.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Rukia hisses

"My friend Droy here just finds it funny that a pathetic human like yourself thinks your equal to us," the tiger like man explained with a smirk, "Especially when your about to die." Rukia eyes grow larger at his words and at the fact they are drawing…swords.

"l-listen I don't know what you want but I haven't done anything," she says fast watching their swords carefully.

"Sure ya have little girl, the fact that your alive is putting our master's plain endanger of failing because you are the only thing that demon-boy holds close" the dark-headed man says.

"Ggio, let me kill her," Droy says in a near growl.

"Why should I?"

"Because you got to kill the last one!" Droy replies giving his friend a glare before turning towards Rukia and smirking homicidally "and she looks like a screamer." Rukia watched in fear at the white-headed man starts closing the distance between them, his sword drown, ready in hand. She wants to run, to scream, to do anything but her whole body is frozen in pure terror.

* * *

Ichigo saw two men with masks on their heads standing in front of Rukia with swords drawn. He also sees one of them start to walk over to Rukia…

_no…no…NO! _he lets out a loud animal-like scream as he jumps through the clearing and at the man, he can't help but slash the bastard across the face in the process of tackling him.

**Go for the neck king, that's always a nice way to kill…**

_for once I agree with you… _he smirks as he uses his claw to rip out the man's jugular.

"I-Ichigo.." he hears and turns to meet the raven-haired girl's gaze. She stares at him in horror when she sees the blood that covered his hand and splashed across his face.

"Rukia…" he calls back softly; he doesn't know what he could say at this point.

"You fucker, you killed Droy!" Ggio screams.

"And your next…" Ichigo trails off as he gets to his feet and faces the tiger like man. Ggio knew by the way that kid killed Droy that there was no way that he was going to win going against that freak. But that didn't mean he couldn't do damage….

"My name is Ggio Vega, the Arrancar who…" he disappeared in the middle of his sentence and reappeared behind Rukia…with his sword stabbed through her stomach.

"Killed your human pet," he finishes retracting his sword and kicking Rukia to the ground.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo screams as he runs over towards them.

"Your not faster then me!" Ggio screams before jumping at Ichigo. Its as if everything is moving in slow motion for Ichigo, the teen is able to dodge the attack and send the man flying with a punch to the stomach.

"F-fuck" Vega curses spitting up a mouthful of blood.

"its over Arrancar," Ichigo says darkly.

"HAHAHAH!!!" Vega laughs hysterically. "You think this is over boy? This hasn't even started!" Ichigo blinks when his opponent disappears.

"This is for underestimating us!" he screams when he reappears behind Ichigo; aiming his sword at Ichigo's chest. The strawberry deflected it easily with his arm before grabbing the man's throat.

"D-dammit.." the Arrancar hisses bring his free hand up to wrap around Ichigo's wrist in an attempt to relieve the hold the teen has on this neck.

"This is for hurting her.." Ichigo hisses with his demon-like eyes ablaze before releasing the hold he had on the man's throat and sending him flying with a punch to the face. Vega cures as he goes tumbling through the air only to be sent back to the ground when Ichigo appears behind him, giving him a kick to the back. Vega hisses in pain when he hit's the ground so hard that it leaves a massive indent in the earth.

"I k-knew yo-u were s-strong, but I-I didn't expect you to b-be faster then me b-boy" he says while coughing up more blood.

_I must of broken a leg, an arm and a few ribs. I can't release my sword in this state…_

"I'm saying this again: Its over Arrancar," Ichigo says from his position in the sky. Vega only smirks before lifting his one good arm in Rukia's direction.

"**Cero,**" Ichigo acts without thinking; he flash steps over to Rukia and manages to get her out of the way in time.

"Good reflexes, boy," Vega tells the teen that's holding Rukia protectively in his arms.

"I know its pathetic but this is where our battle ends," Vega hisses in pain when he manages to get to his feet.

"Cowered," Ichigo calls out.

"Being a coward is different from being a fool," Vega says as he opens what looks to be a portal leading to another dimension.

"This is only the beginning Kurosaki Ichigo," Vega smirks, disappearing into the portal.

"Rukia! Rukia!" Ichigo calls out frantically to the teen in his arms.

"I-ichi-go," she whimpers softly as the pain from her wound counties to pulsate through her body.

"I'm sorry Rukia this is all my fault," he says hugging her.

"…It hurts Ichi-go," the pain is so strong she feels tears starting to fall down her cheeks; its not like she use to getting stabbed. Ichigo gets to his feet and starts running with her in his arms back to the Kurosaki Clinic.

"Hold on Rukia" he begins to chant. As he runs from rooftop to rooftop with her clinging to him it begins to rain. On thing (not about Rukia and her current condition) runs through his mind…

…_I hate the rain…_

_

* * *

  
_

WOOT! More drama! Well really its just the start of the drama. Sorry but I decided to wait until next chapter to fully explain what Ichigo is but this gave some what gave it away but I will say this:

Ichigo is not a vampire nor a werewolf, good guesses though :]

okay so their isn't going to be that much action in the follow few chapters I'm mostly going to focus on Ichigo and Rukia's relationship growing and what not 'cus I think I'm moving kinda fast…what do you guys think?

**your reviews on if you think this story is moving to fast will decide what I put in the next chapter and when I update…so I need **_**some **_**opinions before I can start chapter 5.. I'm also going to try to make the chapters longer 'cus short chapters don't sit well with me :l**

Thanks to all reviewers but I am going to say I wish I had more reviews :[ I would like to get to 30 reviews by chapter 7... Also I laughed when I killed Droy! I'm not his biggest fan XD but I do like Vega so I decided not to kill him off in this chapter. For those of you who don't know who he is; he fights Soi Fong in the manga and in the resent episodes. Here's a link of a picture of him if you wanna know what he looks like just remove spaces and what not:

http://media(DOT)photobucket(DOT)com/ image /ggio/ betidido/ Anime/ Bleach/ Ggio_Vega___Segundo_Fraccion_by_KIN(DOT)jpg?o=3

Though I don't know why his eyes are green in the pic when they are suppose to be yellow.

Well nothin' else to really say but:

**your reviews on if you think this story is moving to fast will decide what I put in the next chapter and when I update…so I need **_**some **_**opinions before I can start chapter 5.. I_'_m also going to try to make the chapters longer 'cus short chapters don't sit well with me :l (I put this twice 'cus its important!!!!!)  
**

**Until next time, Bye-bye! *waves like Ichimaru***

**-Obsessed  
**


	5. Chappy Love

_**sorry for late update and spelling/grammar **_

_**I don't own bleach**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Strawberry Transfer Student_

_Chapter 5: Chappy Love**  
**_

* * *

Ichigo stared at the door to the operating room from his sitting position against the wall.

He was kicked out of the room about an hour ago.

He's father said he was to emotional to help and was only getting in the way.

Karin screamed at him for being a "stupid pansy" and told him to go sit in the hall.

So here he was, waiting to hear about Rukia's condition.

He was glad that his father was a doctor. Ichigo remembers how he ran into the house screaming for help with Rukia in his arms. Rukia was unconscious at this point, only adding to Ichigo's terrors.

"Ichigo." the teen looked up to see his father standing in the doorway.

"dad! Is she-" he stopped when the man held up his hand.

"It was difficult but she'll be find after a few days of recovery." Ichigo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Can I see her?" Ichigo asked rising to his feet.

"After to go somewhere with me" Isshin muttered, taking off his scrubs and making his way outside to his car.

Ichigo followed his father with a confused expression "Huh?"

Isshin only answered when they were both in the small car and on the road "We have to go your human's house to get her some of her things because she going to be staying with us for a while."

"Three things" Ichigo started, "How do you plan to get her brother to agree to that? Also how long is a while? And for the last time her name is Rukia!"

"You know how you have super strength, speed, hearing and so on?" Isshin continued when this son nodded.

"lets just say I don't thing he can say 'no ' to me. And about your second question; I'm going to say until I know she's fully healed."

Ichigo sent his father a cold glare "You going to control his mind?"

"I'm going to have to. I don't think he will understand if I say: 'Hello I'm Kurosaki Isshin and I'm here with my son to get some of your sister's belongings because she got stabbed in the stomach by a dark demon. But no need to worry! My son kicked the demon's ass before your sister got killed so everything's fine!' I don't think even the most uncaring brother would be ok with that Ichigo" Ichigo only huffed in response.

"How do I get there from here?" Isshin asked after a moment.

"Take this street down to the corner then make a right," Ichigo explained. He's only been to Rukia's house a few times but for some unknown reason, he remembered exactly where it was.

"Wow, nice neighborhood" Isshin squeaked when he saw the expensive three story homes.

"Yeah, Her brother is some big time business man," Ichigo scuffed before muttering,

"it's the one on the corner"

* * *

"hello? Oh hello Ichigo-kun" a middle aged woman said when she opened the front door.

Ichigo smiled at the Kuchiki maid, "Hi, Ayako-san this is my father Kurosaki Isshin."

"Hello Ayako-chan its nice to meet you." Isshin cooed.

"Its nice to finally meet a member of Ichigo-kun's family. But I'm sorry, Rukia isn't home at the moment."

"Well actually we came to talk with you Ayako-san, if ya don't mind," Ichigo explained.

"Oh, well, please come in"

"Would you like something to drink? Eat?" Ayako offered once they were settled in the large kitchen.

"No thank you," Isshin replied politely.

Ichigo scratched his orange head before asking, "Umm Ayako-san can I use the restroom?"

"Sure, You remember where it is?" Ichigo only nodded and made his way out of the room. He really didn't need to use the restroom he just didn't want to see his father control Ayako's freewill. He always hated that ability of his father. He didn't think it was right to control people, especially kind people like Ayako. When Ichigo came strolling back into the kitchen after a few minuets, he looked at his dad expectantly.

"Its done," Isshin said standing up and walking over to his son.

"What ya make her think?" Ichigo muttered with no emotions in his voice.

"That Rukia is going on a week long camping trip with some of her girlfriends. That's exactly what she'll tell the brother when he gets home from work. Apparently he's working late tonight," Isshin explained before walking out of the room.

Ichigo whispered a "Sorry" to a blank looking Ayako before following his dad.

"I'll wait in the car while you pack her things."

"Yeah" was Ichigo's only reply as the two men went their separate ways. Rukia's room was on the top floor of the three story house. It was a white walled large master bedroom that was decorated in lavender and pink. Ichigo went and grabbed her book bag that was sitting on her desk and took out its materials. He then went around the room collection things he knew Rukia would need -- Shirts, pants, skirts,…bras.. Underwear.. Sleepwear, and so on. He was done packing and on he's way out when he noticed something peeking out from under one of her many pillows. Lifting the said pillow he saw something that brought a sad smile to his face.

"_My biggest secret is that I still sleep with my Chappy the Bunny Blanket" she stared at him without breaking eye contact. "My sister gave it to me before she died, it makes me feel better when I'm sad and feeling alone."_

There it was, that small tattered piece of cloth neatly folded on the bed. He sighed before picking up the cloth carefully and placing it into Rukia's Chappy backpack.

* * *

"You got everything?" Ichigo sighed in response as he got settled in the passenger sit.

"She's going to be fine so stop worrying" Isshin said after a few moments of silence once they were on the rode.

"I know. I just think this whole situation could have been avoided…" he trailed off staring out the window.

"Ichigo I know you blame yourself but you have to try not to. You did everything you possibly could." Ichigo wanted to argue but thought twice about it

"This human…Rukia…you care about her that much?" Isshin asked emphasizing the word that.

"To be honest, I don't know how I feel dad. I care about her but in a different way then anyone else." Ichigo said in a near sigh.

"Could it be love?" Ichigo was surprised to find no humor in the man's voice, and it scared him a little to hear his father talking about something so serious.

"I wouldn't know…I've never been _in love _so I have no idea what it feels like."

"I never intended to care for a human the way I cared about your mother. I wanted to protect her and love her at the same time. But I didn't know that at the time I befriended her. My parents raised me to hate humans so I was mad at myself when I couldn't stand not being near her. I soon understood I fell in love with her but said nothing because I didn't want to love a human. One day she found out my secret but she didn't care and then I realized that if she didn't care about me being a monster why should I care about her being human? So lets just say you came into our lives soon after" the man let out a sad sigh at the end of his speech; not talking his eyes away from the road.

"What was the point of you telling me that?" Ichigo asked coldly; he always hated talking about his mother.

"I told you this because I want you to understand that if she excepts your secret she probably loves you. That might be a stereotype but I think it's a fact, I mean really; what else other then love could explain her not caring that you're a monster?" Ichigo blinked at this,

"But what if she doesn't except me after I tell her?"

"Then is she worth loving?" Isshin replied with a question of his own.

"I never said I loved her.." Ichigo muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whatever Ichigo, this is something ya gotta figure out on your own. But I will say this; when you do relies your feelings don't make me a grandfather until after she's fully healed." he laughed at Ichigo's face expression.

"Is that something a father should be telling his teenaged son!?" a bright red Ichigo exclaimed.

"But I do want you to grant me little demon grandbabies!" he sang as he parked the car and hopped out of the driver's sit.

"Don't say such explicit things!" Ichigo hissed grabbing Rukia's backpack and chasing after his father who was skipping to the house.

"How is that explicit?! It would be explicit if I explained how my little grandbabies would be conceived!" Isshin laughed.

"Shut up!" Ichigo growled as he kicked his father in the stomach; sending the man flying into a bush. The teen huffed as he stomped into the clinic ignoring his father's whines of pain.

Five minuets. that's how long he's been standing in front of her hospital room. For some reason he could make himself open the damn door. He wasn't sure if he could keep himself together if he saw her covered in bandages with tubs sticking out of her. He sighed deeply before opening the door and stepping inside.

* * *

The room looked like any other room in the Kurosaki Clinic; white walls with a small wardrobe in the corner, a chair and a pull out tiny sofa. There was also a small table beside the hospital bed that was in the center of the room. He was right about his speculation. She had bandages wrapped around her forehead and her right upper arm, most likely from when she was pushed to the ground by that tiger-freak. He also guessed that there were bandages wrapped around her stomach, though, that was obvious. Lastly she had a few tubs attached to her, a few from the heat monitor and blood presser machine. One other tube was feeding her medication. Ichigo dragged his feet as he made his way over to her bedside.

"I-ichi-go?" Ichigo's eyes widen at the sound of her weak voice.

"Hey midget how ya feelin'?" he called out gently

Looking up at him she muttered groggily "sleepy.."

"You should rest then" he replied as he unzipped her backpack.

"But y-you just got here.." he smirked at her response before pulling out the old tattered piece of fabric.

"I brought this for you" he explained holding the blanket up to her eye level.

"M-y Chappy.." she trailed off her face clearly showing surprise before turning thankful "T-thank you Ichigo b-but I'm not going to need that.."

"Huh?" the carrot top asked

"Well…" she trailed off again; looking anywhere but at the teen.

"come on Rukia tell me I'm curious now" he smirked before kneeling down and resting his chin on the edge of the bed.

She scuffed "Its nothing strawberry" their eyes met in a glaring contest that she won.

"Whatever" he muttered before rising to his feet and plopping down on the chair with a pout.

"Grow up Ichigo" she hissed annoyed

_only when you grow taller! _

"I just wanna know what ya meant by that!" she sighed loudly before turning so her back was facing him,

"I feel saver and happier when I'm around you okay!?" she could feel her cheeks burn as she stared out the window. She expected him to either laugh of freak out but surprisingly the room remained silent for what seemed like ages. Then she felt movement on the bed as if new weight was added before she felt Ichigo wrap his arms around her.

…_Ichigo is cuddling with me…!_

"Ichigo?" she called in a near squeak.

"Its late Rukia, sleep," he muttered as he tucked her head under his chin. She was silent for a some time(still in shock) before smiling brightly.

"Kay. Night Ichigo," she whispered as she intertwined their fingers

"Good night Rukia," he whispered before closing his heavy eyes.

_Is this what being in love feels like…?_

_

* * *

_

_**I'm not sure I really liked how this turned out. please let me know what you think, I feel like this story sucks 'cus I only have 20 reviews :/ **_

_**sorry if you think this chapter sucks, please review. I'm thinking of giving up on this story.... :(**_

_**until next time (maybe) *waves like Ichimaru* bye-bye! :D**_

_**-Obsessed  
**_


End file.
